This invention relates to spinning and drawing of synthetic fibers, particularly to an improved spin-draw process to improve ozone fading resistance of dyed nylon yarn. More particularly, the spin-draw process has a steam conditioning step immediately after spinning.
In a coupled spin-draw process, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,346, herein incorporated by reference, the yarn produced has a deficiency in that it tends to fade after dyeing when exposed to ozone in a fabric such as a carpet. For purposes of this discussion, this fading caused by exposure of ozone in the atmosphere is measured by .DELTA.E values determined by exposing samples of fabric according to AATCC Test Method No. 129-1975 and reading differences in fading according to AATCC Test Method No. 153-1978 (Hunter). All samples were dyed Disperse Olive II as follows:
1. Weigh sleeves. PA1 2. Fill with cold water at 30:1 ratio (goods to water). PA1 3. Add dye and chemicals and run cold for 10 minutes. PA1 4. Bring to 205.degree. F. (96.degree. C.) at 40.degree. F. (4.5.degree. C.) per minute and hold for 60 minutes. PA1 5. Drop bath. PA1 6. Rinse with cold water for 10 minutes. PA1 7. Drop bath. PA1 8. Remove and extract. PA1 9. Dry.
0.665 Percent Standard Olive II PA2 2.000 Percent trisodium phosphate (TSP) PA2 0.500 Percent Triton X-100
Standard Disperse Olive II is 0.082 percent Latyl Cerise Y (CI Disperse Red 55:1); 0.440 percent Celliton Yellow GA (CI Disperse Yellow 3); 0.143 percent Celanthrene Blue CR (Celanthrene Blue CR is a mixture of CI Disperse Blue 7 and CI Disperse Violet 28 by duPont).
It is known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,828, hereby incorporated by reference, to use flowing air, then fog to quench synthetic filaments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,405, hereby incorporated by reference, texturing by use of a rotating screen to impinge yarn from a jet with an enclosure over the point of impingement is taught.
Several patents teach steam conditioning of freshly spun yarn; for a coupled process see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,171; 3,414,646 and 3,550,369; for the uncoupled "split" or undrawn yarn process see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,121; 3,291,880; 2,289,860 and 3,364,684, all hereby incorporated by reference.